Mark 10
The Mark 10 machine pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Mark 10 is the first non-DLC automatic sidearm available, and has good firepower due to its damage and high rate of fire. These benefits are offset by its average accuracy and high recoil, making it mostly useful at close range. The gun's generous magazine size of 40 (48 with either magazine mod) gives it an edge over similar fast-firing SMGs, but the player must still be careful not to deplete their reserve ammunition with the extremely high rate of fire. Installing modifications to increase accuracy and stability makes it a very good weapon for engagements up to medium range; consequently it is best used as a secondary to complement a long-ranged weapon like the M308 or any Sniper Rifle. Summary : * Good damage * Massive rate of fire * Available very early and is cheap * High magazine capacity * Good base concealment * Fast reload speed for a SMG what can be even further cut down thanks to having access to the Speed Pull Magazine : * Average accuracy * Extreme rate of fire burns through ammo reserve quickly * Extremely high recoil without appropriate modifications Tips *For those who do not have any DLCs, the Mark 10 is a good sidearm for snipers armed with the Platypus 70 to engage enemies at close range. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Mark-10-MURICA.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Mark-10-Shaka.png| +4 Stability Mark-10-Skoll.png| +4 Accuracy Mark-10-Predator.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Mark-10-Flying-Pelican.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Mark-10-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Mark-10-Headhunter.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' may refer to the . *' ' was named after , a mythical wolf or "warg" of Nordic mythology and a son of . *' ' is a reference to the bathtub scene in . *The (Headhunter | Mark10 SMG) was used by a bounty hunter of the same name, executing contracts and others around the world for 20 years before disappearing and the weapon being found in a Berlin warehouse 9 years later. Trivia * The Mark 10 is based on the as evident by the stamping on its right side. The in-game magazine of the Mark 10 holds 40 rounds despite being modeled after a 20-round stick magazine. ** While the MAC-11 is an open bolt weapon, inspecting the Mark 10 would show its bolt in the forward (closed) position at all times despite the charging handle correctly locking back after each shot and after reloading. ** Due to the shared animation rigging with the pre-Update 79 CMP, the player character will also press on the Mark 10's magazine well during a reload as if the weapon has a thumb mag-release, despite the MAC-11 being designed with a heel release. * The Mark 10's old inventory icon lacks its magazine. * The Mark 10 is the only weapon used by most gangsters (the gangsters in Hotline Miami use other weapons beside the Mark 10), giving them a surprisingly high DPS as they're capable of easily shredding through armor in just a few bursts. It is also the sidearm used by Chains and Sydney when controlled by the AI, which they draw out when downed or idling in a combat heist. ** The Mark 10s used by the AI also sports an integrated tactical light mounted near the trigger guard, instead of the separate attachment that is mounted to the right side of the weapon. * Despite being a machine pistol, the Mark 10 is classified as an SMG in-game. Gallery Mark-10-preview.jpg|A preview of the Mark 10. Mark10-icon.png|The old inventory icon note the lack of a magazine and the unextended frame stock ru:Mark 10 Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)